ViewTube: A Basic Romance
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: ViewTube is a place where you can upload videos, have subscribers, and make bank! But it's also a place for a budding romance! Meet Natsu, a man who just wants to be noticed by none other than Lucy a famous beauty guru on ViewTube!
1. What is ViewTube?

**Hey guys, its me, your friendly neighborhood fanfiction writer, BakuraKillsMarik3, and wanted to let yall know Im still working on my other stories, their being updated and corrected as well as detailed, by yours truely, and I'll try my hardest to get them uploaded in one go, but for now I really wanted to write a slow burn story, not for Yugioh (though thats not a bad idea) i actually wanted to do a NaLu story from Fairytail, so this will be my first official NaLu story. I hope you all enjoy!!!** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Chapter 1- What is ViewTube?

 _"Hellooo and good morning my Keys!"_ a beautiful blonde woman, no younger than 25, greeted from a laptop sitting across the room in a dark apartment. Light flickered against the white walls as the beauty on screen continued talking, mostly about the newest beauty products she had been recently received through the mail by a top dollar company no doubt. A small grunt came from a queen sized bed sitting in the corner in the far left of this dark room, black bedsheets ruffled by the movements as the person awoke, stretching their arms above their head and letting out a yawn, before dropping said arms and sitting up. This person's name, was Natsu Dragneel. Dark eyes blinked as the man slid out from under his dark bedspread, loose sweatpants hung low on his hips as he walked towards his bathroom.

A few minutes later and the sound of water, he emerged from the bathroom. he walked over to his window and pushed the thick curtains open so bright sunlight flitered the room, bathing it in golden rays of warmth, he sucked in a breath and released it. _Time to start the day of nonstop editing!_ he thought to himself as he took a seat at the desk that was still currently playing ViewTube. Natsu grinned as he saw the beautiful blonde woman on screen. Her name was Lucy, her ViewTube channel was called ZodiacKeys, Natsu was a huge fan of hers, although her channel was decently popular, she still uploaded regularly. " _And thats all for today my Keys, next upload will be a QA, so make sure to tweet at me all your questions! I'll leave all my social medias here and down in the link below! Have a great day and let the Zodiac lead your way!"_ The blonde ended the video with a bright smile, a small ending clip played before the next video started, this time a gameplay from no other than his own channel, FireItUp! Natsu had worked tirelessly on his channel, gaining a mere few thousand and still growing. He smiled at his gameplay of _Fire Dragon 2: The quest of the Princess_ , in the game he was currently on chapter 6, when youd figured out who the princess was and where she is, but he had ended it right before, cliff hangers were his favorite things to do with his subscribers. They would write in the comments of the videos how rude he was to leave it like this, but that is how Natsu made money off of ViewTube and allowed him to continue his channel. Natsu ran a hand through his spikey pink hair and debated heavily on whether to edit his video for fhis upcoming Friday, or send in a question for Lucys video. He knew his question would never be seen by her, but he really hoped this time it would. Hes tried for years now to catch her eye, but with out fail, she wouldnt answer any of his questions whenever she did a QA. He huffed a sigh and logged into his TheTwitte anyways, maybe today was his day and she would finally answer his question. He muttered softly to himself, and asked the simple question on her tweet about QAs. @ZodiacKeysLucy will you ever notice me?  he paused and sent it in. It would never be looked at, but life has a strange way of flipping its self like a falling leaf.

 **Did you guys like it? if so leave a review! and Ill upload the next part tomorrow! Just remember, I dont own Fairytail or any of its characters, just my oocs and the plot! ViewTube is also a parody off of YouTube, so yeah! also TheTwitte is a parody off of Twitter! and BookFaces is Facebook clearly!**


	2. A lucky Star

**okay okay so I got really bored, its only because my daughter is alseep and i have nothing to do! so here! another chapter! maybe 2 or 3 more coming up, just because I'm that bored!** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 2- A lucky star

A fair skinned beauty reached for her camera to flick the switch on and waited for the red light on top to flicker before leaning back slowly, "Hellooooo my Keys!" she greeted the viewers at their respective homes or anywhere they may be. She pasted a smile on her clean face, no makeup has graced the surface yet as begun her daily routine of testing products, provided from big top dollar companies, who just wanted the shout out from her beauty channel on ViewTube. She had well over 5 million subscribers to this date, and her channel was still growing but at a snails pace. She chatted with her camera as if someone was there with her as she did her makeup for the day, Levy would edit this video later, but for now Lucy had to flim it and make no mistakes for the video to be as real as possible. An hour later and the blonde was in full makeup and saying her goodbyes to the subscribers before turning off her camera and leaving the room.

She looked around her 2 bedroom apartment, it was neat and clean, as the ladies who lived here never really cooked at home, being too late or there was only one of them at the apartment at different times, but tonight Levy was home on the couch in the livingroom reading a rather large book on some sort of electronic devices and how to break them down and rebuild them. Lucy sighed and flopped on the other end of the couch and placed an arm over her eyes, her blonde hair flowed out like a river, cascading down the back of the greyish blue couch. Levy turned her head in Lucys direction, a small smile reached her pink lips, "Rough recording tonight Lu?" the question peaked Lucys interest, "Yes, but I also have to pick some questions for my QA tonight and record that video tomorrow eveing, and that one is going to be a pain to edit." Lucy loved to edit her QAs so it felt like she put more time into looking and answering questions. Sadly at this moment, her TheTwitte was blowing up with all the retwittes and replies. She didnt mind much, it was just alot til she have to go through them tonight after everything died down enough so she could even the playing field more. Levy smiled at her, her blue hair tucked neating in her yellow orange headband Lucy gave her so many Christmas's ago, she gently pushed her reading glasses up, "Well Lu, theres not much I do to help, I'll be editing the video you did tonight and upload it tomorrow, Friday you have to upload the QA." Lucy nodded knowing the schedule, "Im gonna look at dome replies now" she said grabbing her phone from her pocket, unlocking it and opening the app, she scrolled through her replies, most questions were about her breasts, she rolled her eyes, her natural D-cup was nothing to smirk at, but most thought her boobs were fake. She continued to scroll through the feed, when a simple question caught her eye, when will you ever notice me? she frowned deeply and looked at the username after screenshoting the question for her video. @FlameDragon95 her finger glanced over the account name before she clicked on it. Lucy blinked and stared st the handsome pink haired man in the accounts picture, Natsu Dragneel? why was he commenting on her stuff? She knew his channel by heart, he was a decent gaming channel on ViewTube, at least had a few thousand currently, but he was following her? Lucy thought for a moment, before a grin lit up on her face as she pressed the follow button on Mr. Dragneels account. Maybe this is what she needed in life.

 **There, another short chapter! I'll make them a bit longer but for now, their short!**


	3. ViewTube Surprise!

**Hello, I live, heres another chapter for the day!** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3- ViewTube surprise!

The world seemed to have stopped, Natsu's eyes grew large as he looked at the notification _ZodicLucy has followed you_. He could have screamed! Natsu took a breath and tried to relax, at the rate he was going his poor phone would break at the powerful death grip he had on it.

A knock sounded at his wooden door, Natsu let out a breathless reply of, _come in,_ and his door swung open to reveal a tall man with dark hair and a smirk, "I saw on your TheTwitte page that a miss Heartfilia is now following you." the man grinnes and waved his touch screen phone in hand, Natsu nodded and held his up too, "Can you believe it Gray?" he whispered. Gray smiled a little and laughed, "Youre such a stalker! Jeez Firebreath!" he chuckled and started to walk away. Natsu waved him off this time, if it had been any different he would have tackled Gray to the floor and called him names like they always did, but this time his crush, was following him! Him out of all people! He could have fainted!

Natsu took a breath and decided to go and get some food before he started his next video for ViewTube, as he walked to the kitchen of his small apartment, well it wasnt too small, it was more of a 4 bedroom 3 bath apartment really, but everyone spilt rent on the huge place. He looked around the kitchen before finally spotting a box of cereal on top of the fridge, he snagged it and opened it, he honestly preferred dry cereal than cereal with milk.

He walked around the apartment to see who all was there today, his Editor Erza was sitting at her huge computer set up working on the last edits for Saturdays video not only on his channel, but hers and Grays. Erza had gorgeous red hair that was incredibly long, but today she wore her reading glasses and her hair was in a bun on her head, her brown eyes scanning the screen for anything that needed to be fixed by her careful hands. Erzas friend, Mirajane, was sitting on the long brown couch, tapping away on her phone, most likely texting her boyfrieboyfriend Laxus, they had been dating for 10 long years, and no one really knows when the guy will propose to the beauty. Mira, had long white hair and sharp blue eyes, and a perfect face. Natsu smiles at Mira before taking a seat on the couch and glancing at the TV set. Nothing much was playing, Gray was sitting on the floor with headphones and a laptop parked on his lap, typing away at it.

Natsu let out a breath as he dare not touch his phone, it had been buzzing off the hook with comments on his videos, his TheTwitte replies, retweets, and more, he groaned a little as it continued to buzz. Natsu quickly shoved it away from himself, turning it on silent before so, and continued to eat the cereal. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day

 **sorry if this is a little late, life go the best of me with FanX and a small head cold!**


	4. Gaming and Nudes!

Chapter 4- Gaming and Nudes?!

As many Viewtubers know, is that gaming is the best of the best, most subscribers will had in the gaming direction these days. Natsu just happens to be a fairly okay gaming channel on the platform. Anywhere from hilarious rage quits, or over all thorough walkthroughs, Natsu had a pretty decent fanbase of 15 thousand or so. Natsu was pleased with his channel although, after Miss Lucy Heartfilia decided that she would follow Natsu on not only TheTwitte, but on his Ingram ENDDragneel, as well as his very own Viewtube page. Natsu was dying of complete happiness, til Gray wacked him upside the head with the newpaper.

"Hey! What was that for Gray!" Natsu exclaimed as he rubbed his head softly. Gray looked at him, "You need to make two new videos, orders from Erza herself, and you know if you dont make another Rage Quit here soon, you'll lose views." Natsu nodded, not in the mood for Erza's editing wrath. Picking himself off the couch, he went into his room at his desk, an expensive camera hooked to a monitor which was hooked up to a TV as well as multiple consoles, stared back at him for a moment. Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, he clicked the "ON" button and began a simple Rage Quit video. it took over 3 hours to complete the one level, but it would make for two excellent videos.

Next on the list was finishing the last part of _Fire Dragon 2:_ _The quest of the Princess_ , logining into the last save file, Natsu immediately was drawn into the storyline, he enjoyed the games in the series so far as he wanted to figure out who the Princess was. Talking to the camera as if it was his viewers, he had finally made it to the last spot. "Alright everyone, this is it! We're finally going to figure out who the Princess is!" Natsu was thrilled! He made his character slowly approach the door, hitting 'A' to open. Natsu's heart was beating so fast, as the screen went to dark. Suddenly light! Natsu blinked as he moved his camera in the video game around, was this Princess even here? the room was empty as far as he could tell. "Does anyone else have some total creepy vibes going on? -" he stopped and let out a manly scream, as a huge Dragon appeared on the screen, "A DRAGON?!" Natsu barked as the thing roared, causing the controller in his hands to vibrate. Natsu was c ok completely screwed. He was ready for this boss fight!

Lucy groaned as she stood up to pop her back, it had been hours of digging through her comments, as well as replies for TheTwitte. Her QAs normally took the longest for her to do, but not at all worried, she had pulled some great questions out, should make for a decent video. Lucy paused and looked at her phone, it was Midnight, which she shrugged, nothing like pulling an all day full of work to keep fans happy. Gently she tugged her long blonde hair out of its place on top of her head, he needed a trim if she was being completely honest, she loved her long hair, but it usually got in the way. Maybe she should book an appointment with Cancer, her favorite hair stylist. Lucy ponder for a good moment before heading towards her closest and stripping her clothes from her body, as she had finished this task, a bright flash went off through her window. Lucy screamed and quickly covered herself as a few more flashes went off before it stopped. Shivering in fear, Lucy quickly covered herself up and flicked on her camera to 'Live steam" Mode. "Im sorry to be Live Streaming so late at night my Keys! But just a few moments ago, someone took photos of me as I was undressed! So please any information if an photos start appearing, please report them! Im so sorry everyone!" Lucy held back a few tears, she hated sounding so pathetic and dramatic, but her privacy ment a lot to her. Hopefully, someone would find the person.

 **Sorry everyone! Life got the best of me and I apologize! A big, no, Huge thank you to everyone who is following and liking the story, also a huge thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **guest 1- Thank you so much for reading! as you can see, Ive updated!**

 **Guest 2- Thank you for the review! In all honestly, I feel the same, I was sick of the same old story of Lucy trying to get Natsus attention, I wanted the roles reversed to really grab the side of how Males feel when they have to go through hardships as well.**

 **ShadowZz- Thank you super much! Ive been trying to get involved more with the FT area, so it means a ton to have your support!**


End file.
